TV5 Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by TV5 Records. Albums 'Felina: Princesa Ng Mga Pusa Soundtrack (from TV5 Records and released on February 25, 2012)' :1. Tulad Ko (love song) (music and lyrics by Wency Cornejo) - Morisette Amon :2. Ikaw (ballad) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Harry Santos :3. Ibigay Sa'yo (OPM ballad) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Michael Renz Cortez :4. Ngayon Ka (rock song) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Rainier Castillo :5. Di Magbabago (love song) (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - Jojo Alejar :6. Tanging Sa'yo (love song) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Frenchy Dy :7. Kami Po (rock song) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Jason and the Pussycats :8. Lumayo Ka Ng Puso (ballad) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Morrisette Amon :9. Kung Malaman (love song) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Edgar Allan Guzman :10. Bakit Niya Ba (OPM ballad) (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - Frenchy Dy :11. Ibigin Takbo (rock song) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Jason and the Pussycats 'Jojo Alejar: Kumanta Ka (from TV5 Records and released on April 5, 2010)' :1. Kumanta Ka (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) :2. Binibini (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :3. O Giliw (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :4. Bata Na Bata (music and lyrics by Wency Cornejo) :5. Bagay Sa Akin (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :6. Bida Ka (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) :7. Kami Po (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :8. Sugod ng Mundo (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :9. Padre De Pamilya (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :10. Lumakas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :11. Giming Na Gimik (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) 'Morissette Amon (from TV5 Records and released on February 13, 2012)' :1. All of My Life (ballad) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :2. How Crazy Are You? (Meja Beckman) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) :3. Everybody Let's Dance (dance) (music and lyrics by Raffy Calicdan and Amber Davis) :4. Mangyayari (ballad) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :5. Baliw Na Baliw (dance) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :6. Jesse Hold On (B*Witched) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :7. Bilib Na Bilib Ako Sa'yo (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :8. Breaking Up is Hard to Do (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :9. I Love You So (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :10. Sa'yo (R&B love song) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :11. Fells Alright (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) 'Mr. Fu: Biboo (from TV5 Records and released on April 10, 2012)' :1. Mr. Papabol (Vhong Navarro) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :2. Get Up N' Move (S&K) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) :3. Kanta Tayo (Vhong Navarro) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :4. Don Romantiko (Vhong Navarro) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :5. Cha Cha Cha (Vhong Navarro) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :6. Pamela (Vhong Navarro) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :7. Totoy Bibbo (Vhong Navarro) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :8. Chickboy (Vhong Navarro) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :9. Wag Kang Makulit (Vhong Navarro) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :10. Hari ng Dance Floor (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) 'Katrina Velarde: Katrina V (from TV5 Records and released on February 6, 2012)' :1. Ikaw Ang Puso (OPM ballad) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :2. Patuloy Mag-Iisa (ballad) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :3. Patuloy Ako (OPM ballad) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :4. Damdamin Para Sa Iyo (love song) (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) :5. Ika'y Tagal Minahal (love song) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :6. Pag-Ibig Mo (love song) (music and lyircs by Dennis Garcia) :7. Ngayon (OPM love song) (music and lyircs by Ryan Cayabyab) :8. Dito sa Piling (ballad) (music and lyircs by George Canseco) :9. Paano Kita Samahan (love song) (music and lyrics by Jimmy Borja) :10. Lapit at Buhay (love song) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno and Popsie Saturno) 'Jason and the Pussycats: JAT P (from TV5 Records and released on April 9, 2010)' :1. The Kids Don't Like It (Reel Big Fish) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :2. Tambayan (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) :3. I Want Your Girlfriend To Be My Girlfriend (Reel Big Fish) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :4. Himala (music and lyrics by Rico Blanco) :5. Liwanag Sa Dilim (music and lyrics by Rico Blanco) :6. Elesi (Rivermaya) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) :7. Ikaw ang Banda (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) :8. Heaven Knows (Orange and Lemons) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) :9. Last of an Ancient Breed (Desmond Child) (music and lyrics by Rico Blanco) :10. Mabilis (music and lyrics by Rico Blanco) :11. Lahat Ng Banda (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :12. Papalitin (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) 'Tuesday Vargas: Lucky Charm (from TV5 Records and released on April 4, 2010)' :1. Sana Kunin Ka Ni Lord (Pokwang) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) :2. Dulce Tirah Tirah (Diorap etc.) - Featuring Mr. Fu (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :3. Disco Araw Araw (music and lyrics by Raffy Calicdan and Amber Davis) :4. Lucky Girl (Janelle Jamer) (lusic and lyrics by Lito Camo) :5. Sukob Na (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :6. Bonggacious (Pokwang) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :7. Tropang Tropa (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) :8. Bakit Mahal Pa Rin Kita (Janelle Jamer) (music and lyrics by Tito Kayamanda) :9. Party Sa’yo (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :10. Si Manloloko (Ai Ai Delas Alas) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :11. Ako'y Napapa Uuh (Gladys and the boxers) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) 'Michael Renz Cortez: Kailangan (from TV5 Records and released on July 20, 2011)' :1. Ako'y Kasama Mo (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :2. Ikot ng Mundo (music and lyrics by Dennis Garcia) :3. Hiwaga (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) :4. Ang Aking Buhay (music and lyrics by Joey Albert) :5. Pagka't Akin Ang Pag-ibig Mo (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :6. Hanggang May Kailan Man (Mutya) (music and lyrics by Ogie Alcasid and Ryan Cayabyab) :7. Ngayong Wala Ka (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :8. Sa Ating Buhay (music and lyrics by Janno Gibbs) :9. Hear at Last (music and lyrics by Ogie Alcasid) :10. Minsan Pa sa Akin (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :11. Lagi Na Lang (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :12. Nandito Ka (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :13. Happy Na Ako (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) 'Ritz Azul: Let Bomp and Dance (from TV5 Records and released on October 3, 2011)' :1. Move It Like That (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :2. Shake It, Shake It (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :3. Mr. Kupido (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :4. Bump and Right (music and lyrics by Christian de Walden) :5. Lets Move Your Feet (music and lyrics by Christian de Walden) :6. Sexy and I Know It (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :7. What You Want (music and lyrics by Christian de Walden) :8. Get It (music and lyrics by Marcus Davis) 'Mr. Fu: Meganon Di Ba! (from TV5 Records released on December 20, 2012)' #Meganon! (composed by Lito Camo) #Mommy Da Dad (composed by Lito Camo) #Do the Hook (composed by Lito Camo) #Show in da Pilipinas (composed by Lito Camo) #Money at Pera (compsed by Lito Camo) #Love Ikaw Akin (composed by Lito Camo) #Pwede (composed by Lito Camo) #Pare Ko (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Modelong Charing (Blakdyak) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Felinu Mu Fo (composed by Lito Camo) #Mega Di Ba! (composed by Lito Camo) 'Never the Strangers: Ligaw Tingin (from TV5 Records and released on February 10, 2012)' :1. Ligaw Tingin (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :2. Moving Closer (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :3. Isip Mo Ba (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :4. Kapag Wala Ka (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :5. Lalapit Na (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :6. So Far Away (Bamboo) (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :7. Tayo Mag Hapiness (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :8. Kinabukasan (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :9. Alive (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :10. Ikot Ng Buhay (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) 'I Do Bidoo Bidoo: Heto Napo Sila (Original Movie Soundtrack) (from TV5 Records released on September 4, 2012)' #Overture - Panalangin/Ewan - Jim Paredes, Louie Ocampo #Do Bidoo Bidoo - Ogie Alcasid #Syotang Pa-Class - Sam Concepcion, Eugene Domingo #Awit ng Barkada - Sweet Plantado, Frenchie Dy #Panalangin Intro - Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Tuyo Nang Damdamin - Zsa Zsa Padilla #Mahirap Magmahal Ng Syota Ng Iba - Neil Coleta #Panalangin - Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #"Salawikain - Sweet Plantado, Frenchie Dy and All Cast #Nakapagtataka - Gary Valenciano, Ogie Alcasid, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Eugene Domingo, Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Batang-Bata Ka Pa - Gary Valenciano, Eugene Domingo, Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Blue Jeans - Sam Concepcion #Pumapatak Ang Ulan - John Lapus #Kaibigan - Neil Coleta, Sam Concepcion #Huwag Masanay Sa Pagmamahal - Ogie Alcasid, Eugene Domingo #Ewan - Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Paano - Gary Valenciano #Di Na Natutuo/Kabilugan ng Buwan - Ogie Alcasid, Eugene Domingo #Pag-Ibig - Ogie Alcasid, Eugene Domingo, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Gary Valenciano,Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Do Bidoo Bidoo Finale - Jaime Fabregas and All Cast 'Harry Santos: Inspiration (from TV5 Records released on June 5, 2012)' #Laging Kitang Nagmamahalin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Saint Pedro Calungsod (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Hanggang Sa Dulo ng Walang Hanggan (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #One More Gift (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Nag-Iisang Ikaw (composed by Christian Martrinez) #Kung Paano Sila (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Imortal (Love Spell) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Ngayon at Kailanman (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tell the World of His Love (composed by Trina Belamide) - feat. Lea Salonga #Doon Lang (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Pinagpalad Mo (composed by Louie Ocampo) 'Sophie Albert: Loves U (from TV5 Records released on December 20, 2012)' #I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me (composed by Kean Cipriano) #You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #A Song for You (composed by Trina Belamide) #After All (composed by Louie Ocampo) - feat. Gerald Santos #The Sign (Ace of Base) (composed by Christian Martinez) #My Valentine (Martina McBride) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Open Arms (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - feat. Harry Santos #Window of My Heart (composed by Vehnee Saturno) 'Ogie Alcasid: Songwriter of the World (under TV5 Records on Novemebr 30, 2012)' #You Take My Breath Away (Rex Smith) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #The Times Of Your Life (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Iisa Pa Lamang (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Take Me Out Of The Dark (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #You Are to Me (Martin Nievera) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Each Day with You (Martin Nievera) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Tayong Dalawa (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Why Can't It Be (Rannie Raymundo) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Give Me a Chance (Ric Segreto) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) 'Benjo Learns To Rock (BLTR): Tamang Tama (TV5 Records released on March 28, 2013)' #Tamang Tama (composed by Teddy Corpuz) #You Took My Heart Away (MLTR) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #More Than Words (Extreme) (composed by Benjo Leoncio) #Paint My Love (MLTR) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Who Can It Be Now? (Men At Work) (composed by Christian Martinez) #It's Gonna Make Sense (composed by Teddy Corpuz) #Breaking My Heart (MLTR) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Out of the Blue (MLTR) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Nothing To Lose (MLTR) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Alab ng Bahay (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #The More You Live (A Flock Of Seagul) (composed by Teddy Corpuz) 'Go5: Handog ang OPM Hits 2013 (under TV5 Records released on March 30, 2013)' #We Needed Again (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Ogie Alcasid #Beautiful for You (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Morissette Amon #Paano Muna Sa'yo? (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Harry Santos #Loving For You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Krissha Viaje #Mare o Pare Ako (composed by Ace Libre) - Rico dela Paz #Will Life in the Most (composed by Trina Belamide) - Lea Salonga #Tanging Pusong Sana (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Michael Renz Cortez #Kamigaw (composed by Raimund Marasigan) - Sandwich #Only with Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Chadleen Lacdoo #Bukod may Langit (composed by Cham Lui Pio) - Champ Lui Pio #Pwede Ka Na (composed by Rico Blanco) - Rivermaya #One Magic Love (composed by Christian Martinez) - Jazz Ocampo #Walang Akong Tama (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Noel Cabangon #Ikaw Lumingon (composed by Wency Cornejo) - Melbelline Caluag #I Wanna Celebrate (composed by Amber Davis) - Christian Samson #Me Forever (composed by Marcus Davis) - Sophie Albert #Lahat Ka-Tama Barkada (composed by Ace Libre) - Never the Strangers #Kakumanta Samahan (composed by Lito Camo) - Mr. Fu #May na May Talaga (composed by Lito Camo) - Tuesday Vargas #Anong Pangarap Nag-Iisa Mundo (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Joe D' Mango #Believe My Falling (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Katrina Velarde Category:Record label discographies Category:TV5 Records